Mario and the Invasion of Waddle Dees
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario was trimming his bushes, when after coming into his house, he encounters a Waddle Dee. Havoc then wreaks as more Waddle Dees show up into the house, much to Mario's dismay!
1. Chapter 1

**Mario and the Invasion of Waddle Dees**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, Mario is going to have a successful New Year, indeed. I hope you all read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario and the Waddle Dees belong to Nintendo. And HAL Laboratory as well (in the case of the Waddle Dees).

---------

Mario was doing some mowing in his own private backyard behind his own, private red house. He trimmed the bushes he had growing for several days. Humming merrily, the red Italian plumber finished up trimming, and he headed back into his house, to grab a nice soda bottle, As he drank it down, he paused and looked across the kitchen table, to see a small, orange Waddle Dee staring at him, straight to the face.

Mario blinked. "What the...what's a thing like you doing in my house?" He asked as he walked over to the Waddle Dee and picked it up. "You know, there's a thing called privacy." He chucked the little Waddle Dee out of his house, and shut the door close. As he turned around to enter the living room, he was in shock to see more Waddle Dees around, all of them looking at Mario. "Mamma mia... time to get down to business."

Mario started to search for a net. He grabbed one from the basement, and came back up to the living room, getting all of the Waddle Dees into the net. He then headed outside, and released the Waddle Dees. Grinning with confidence, Mario closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. As he started to clean his sink, he turned around to get a dry towel, but to his dismay...

...Found even _more_ Waddle Dees staring at him.

"_**HOW MANY ARE THERE OF YOU THINGS!?**_" Mario screamed in rage. Instead of getting them to leave, Mario started attacking the Waddle Dees, punching and kicking the living out of the round creatures. As the mass of Waddle Dees became a bit lesser and lesser, Mario rounded up the remaining Waddle Dee and herded them all out of his house.

Mario grabbed some nails and a hemmer, and he started to put up wooden piles on his door from the inside of his house. Tossing the hammer away, mario walked upstairs to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he found that there were several Waddle Dees jumping on his own red king-sized bed, while there were Waddle Dees who were wrecking the Italian plumber's room. Mario fumed with rage, and he started to attack with even more force. This time, he burned the Waddle Dees with his fireballs, and he started to hammer in wooden piles all over his windows, doors, and even the floors and the ceilings.

Panting, Mario wiped his forehead. He let out a sigh. "Phew! No more hustling Waddle Dees..." He fell back onto his king-sized bed, and let out a sigh of relief. "I can finally relax."

It was then that Waddle Dees busted through the padded windows, emerged from the wooden floors, broke down through the wooden ceilings, and invaded the small red house in large numbers. Eventually, the house was so filled with Waddle Dees, it bursted into broken piles of wood and glass, and all of the furniture collapsed on each other, with Waddle Dees falling down gently from the sky. Mario was sitting atop a hill of Waddle Dees, and he shook his head sighing as he watched the Waddle Dees come down.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

King DeDeDe hummed as he was enjoying himself at the tropical Delfino Plaza, munching on a couple of hamburgers on the sandy beach as Mario appeared next to him, the red capped plumber's arms crossed together. DeDeDe turned his head around to see Mario.

"Yeah, what do you want?" DeDeDe murmured as he munched down on his fifth burger.

Mario grabbed DeDeDe by the neck, holding him with both of his hands. "You-a know exactly what I want-a from-a you, penguin boy! Get rid of those stupid Waddle Dees that keep following me!"

DeDeDe blinked, turning his head to the left to see several Waddles Dees waddling on the street, with the Piantas and Nokis complaining as they were swamped in the Waddle Dee swarm. DeDeDe smirked as he turned to Mario.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't call them off?" DeDeDe commented as he folded his arms together.

Mario moved his right hand away from DeDeDe's neck as he then clenched it closed, having it on fire as he shook it at DeDeDe. "I'll burn you to smithereens, that's what I'll do-a!" He threatened with his Italian accent.

DeDeDe scoffed as he then flattened Mario with his hammer, flattening Mario like a pancake as he laughed, placing his right hand on his hip. "Ha! I'm not afraid of a plumber like you!" He then continued to chow down on his seemingly endless supply of burgers as the Waddle Dees eventually swamped all of Delfino Plaza, holding the flattened Mario up in their arms as Mario groaned weakly. 


End file.
